


slowly, the words dripping from his tongue like honey.

by bittertofu



Series: thirty-five ways he said 'i love you.' [28]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittertofu/pseuds/bittertofu
Summary: Irresistible.





	slowly, the words dripping from his tongue like honey.

**Author's Note:**

> please practice safe sex. use a condom.
> 
> (heaven in hiding by halsey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB6oIdz_ZXo)

He could never seem to get away from this. Whenever he and Akira were alone (which historically was more often than he'd have liked), it seemed they simply couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Over the past couple of days alone, Akechi frequently found himself with his back pinned to the wall of Akira's room. Akechi knew what his body wanted, no matter what his mind told him; and his mind warned him that this could only end badly for the both of them.

“Kurusu,” Akechi murmured between Akira's hard, slow kisses. “Kurusu, we're supposed to be...mmph...discussing what we'll say to Ms. Niijima.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I'm...mph! I'm serious.”

“Yeah.”

This was getting nowhere. Akira slipped his tongue into Akechi's mouth, flickered it across Akechi's tongue. Akechi sighed and opened his mouth wider, giving Akira free reign to taste, to explore. He was only vaguely aware of Akira's hands sliding down his back, moving around his hips, slipping into his shirt, feeling up his stomach and chest. Distantly, he thought, _dangerous_. Akira's touch was so nice, though, that he didn't really want it to stop.

Even so, when Akira's mouth moved to Akechi's neck and he started sucking at the purple and black marks there, Akechi choked out, “We don't have much time.”

“Right,” Akira murmured against Akechi's skin, lapping at him so very slowly, so very gently. “Time.”

Akechi sighed again, this time in exasperation. There was no getting through to Akira when he was like this. The guy had a one-track mind. But then, Akechi couldn't quite say that he himself didn't, either. Especially when Akira ground his hips up against him, and oh, god, there went all of his coherent thinking capabilities.

He was already getting hard before Akira did what he did, but now he was hard for sure. Akira ground up against him a second time, and Akechi shuddered, going weak in Akira's arms. He clung tight to the back of Akira's shirt, his hands clenching with every grind.

Akira sighed, shakily, into Akechi's ear. “Goro...”

“Ah...Ah...Mmn.”

Despite the fact that they'd engaged in heavy petting over the last few days, they'd never really done anything like _this_ since the day Akechi got sick. Akechi had been expressly avoiding it, always pushing Akira away if he felt things were going to far, but it was hard to help himself this time. It had already gone past the point of no return. He wanted Akira. He wanted him bad.

“Kurusu, I...Ah...”

“Goro...want you...”

It was an invitation. Akechi bit his bottom lip, trying to critically think it over (there wasn't much left of him, though, that could string almost any thoughts together at all). Akira pulled back, brushed his lips against Akechi's without actually kissing him. His hand came up to the side of Akechi's face and gently cupped his cheek. Akechi leaned into that hand and closed his eyes.

His breath came heavy and slow as he tried to gather his faculties. His basic knowledge of biology told him the blood in his head was most definitely diverted somewhere distinctly less capable of sound judgment, but he had to try.

“I...we shouldn't...”

Akira kissed him, hard. Pulled Akechi's body flush against his own body, lifted him up and pinned him fast against the wall. Teeth clacked, but Akechi didn't care. Legs wrapped around Akira's waist, he just wanted to feel Akira closer, closer, closer. He gave himself over to the rush of heat in his body, unable to resist it any longer.

From the wall, Akira stumbled with Akechi in his arms over to the bed, where he collapsed on top of him. Their kisses were sloppy, urgent, but they felt so good Akechi could only want more. He wasn't sure when they'd lost their shirts, or when Akira's hand crawled into his pants, but Akira's gentle touch made him gasp. Akira ran his thumb in circles over the tip of Akechi's cock, all the while nipping at Akechi's neck. Akechi tilted his head up, a soft moan escaping him as Akira lightly trailed his fingers over his shaft.

This is bad, he thought, distantly. This is good, he thought more insistently, contentment making him shiver beneath Akira's body.

Suddenly, Akira pulled his hand up and pulled away from Akechi. A small, questioning sound escaped Akechi's lips. The glint in Akira's eyes filled him with apprehension. Slowly, trailing his hands over Akechi's body on the way down, Akira peppered kisses over his chest, his stomach. He paused over Akechi's crotch, grinning wickedly up at him.

“Kurusu, wai—”

Akira didn't wait. He mouthed Akechi over his pants, and Akechi's hand immediately knotted into Akira's hair as his back arched off the bed. His whole body tensed. Akira worked Akechi's pants down around his hips, and then took him fully into his mouth. Akechi's breath escaped him in heavy sighs, intermingled with quiet whimpers. He pulled at Akira's curls, and Akira growled against him. The vibrations made Akechi's head swim.

“Kurusu...Kurusu...Ah...”

Akira pulled back from Akechi's cock with one final lick up his shaft, and kissed his way back up to Akechi's neck.

“Say my name,” Akira murmured against him, and Akechi froze.

“Wh...what?”

“My name,” Akira repeated. “Say it.”

“Ah...wh...”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Akira's hand travelled back down, and down, and down again until he gripped Akechi and pumped at him a little roughly. Akechi's fingers dug into Akira's shoulders, hard.

“N-nn!”

“Say my name,” Akira whispered into Akechi's ear.

“N...no...I...a-ah...”

“I want to hear it.”

“A...Akira...”

“Again.”

“Akira...hah...”

Akechi felt Akira's grin against his cheek. He turned his head, seeking Akira's lips, and kissed him urgently as his breath quickened with every stroke. All at once his whole body tensed, and he came with a low moan. Akira stroked him until his tension released and he collapsed back onto the bed, shaking.

“Good?” Akira asked.

Akechi hid his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he'd done this again. Why the hell was it so hard to resist Akira? And his name...he'd said his name. It'd felt so strange on his tongue, yet at the same time, like a relief. Anyway, Akira was certainly happy about it, if his smug smirk was anything to go by. Feeling frustrated and a little awkward, Akechi reached down to shimmy his pants back up, but Akira stopped him by grabbing Akechi's wrists and shaking his head once.

“You think I'm finished?”

Akechi's mouth opened and closed as he scrambled for a response. Akira only laughed.

“Cute.”

“N-n...I'm not...”

“You are.”

Akira leaned forward, kissed Akechi softly on the cheek. It was this that made heat crawl up Akechi's neck and into his face. It was just such a gentle gesture, so tender, that Akechi couldn't bear it. Why did Akira have to be like this? Why couldn't he just be his usual rough and needy self? It would be easier to handle. It would feel less like attachment. It would feel less like love.

Wanting to gain back some control over the situation, Akechi put a hand to Akira's chest and gently pushed. Akira raised an eyebrow at him, and Akechi smiled, a little sheepishly.

“Let me...” said Akechi, and Akira, shrugging, let Akechi push him onto his back. Akechi kicked his pants off over the side of the bed before pulling down Akira's pants and tossing that aside, too. “Ah...do you have...?”

Akira tilted his head questioningly for a moment before a slow smile spread across his lips. Akechi's face heated up again. He hated having to ask. Akira crawled to his desk and pulled out the bottle of lube that Akechi indirectly asked for. Akechi took it, smeared some over his hand, and reached behind to finger himself open. Akira sat cross-legged in front of him and stared.

“Don't _watch_ ,” Akechi hissed.

Akira laughed. “But you look so good like this.”

Akechi frowned, stopped what he was doing, and threw the pillow at Akira's face. Akira nearly fell backwards off the bed, laughing uproariously.

“Okay, okay,” said Akira, putting his hands up in surrender. “I won't watch.”

Akira closed his eyes, and Akechi, still frowning, went back to what he was doing before. The ache of his fingers moving inside of him made him bite down on his lip. When he was ready, he pushed Akira back down onto the bed and hovered over him. Akira gazed up at him with the hungriest eyes Akechi had ever seen yet. It made his stomach clench. It made him start to go hard again.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto Akira, wincing at the fullness he felt. Akira sighed beneath him, and when Akechi started to rock his hips, Akira closed his eyes and arched his back, a moan spilling from his lips. The look on his face was so open, so raw, it made Akechi's heart stutter. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Akira's jaw.

Akira sat up, wrapping his arms around Akechi's waist so that he wouldn't fall backwards. They moved together, rocking into each other, gazing into each other's eyes while brushing their lips lightly together.

“Goro,” Akira moaned, his voice slow and sweet as honey. “Goro...I love you.”

Akechi rocked harder, and Akira's words were lost in the low groan that bubbled out of him. For once, it was Akechi's turn to smirk. He caught Akira's mouth with his own and kissed him with as much desperation as he ever displayed. Akira's hand reached between them, took Akechi's cock in a light grip, and pumped soft and slow. It wasn't enough. Akechi wanted it rough.

He bit at Akira's lip, and Akira made a surprised sound. And then he grinned, dangerously, almost feral. He pushed Akechi down onto the bed and slammed into him, hard. The moan that escaped Akechi was humiliatingly loud. He clapped a hand over his mouth, just knowing his face was bright red, but Akira only thrust harder. He kissed Akechi hard while Akechi raked fingers down his back.

Heat pooled in his tightening belly. By the way Akira's breath hitched with every thrust, Akechi could tell that he was getting close, too. He clung to Akira harder, kissed him harder, raised his hips up to meet Akira's movements. Akira moved in him faster and faster until, suddenly, he shuddered, releasing himself inside of Akechi. Akechi came soon after, sinking into the bed with a trembling sigh.

After resting his head on Akechi's shoulder a moment, with Akechi running idle fingers through his hair, Akira lifted his head up and kissed Akechi so, so softly. Akechi let him. He wrapped arms around Akira's neck and pulled him closer, kissed him deeper.

Like this, in Akira's arms, it was almost easy to forget the inevitable. It was almost easy to think that days like this could go on forever.

But of course, they couldn't. No matter what Akechi told himself, though, no matter how hard he fought, he just couldn't resist Akira. He knew that, now. He couldn't resist the sweet words that tumbled from Akira's mouth. He couldn't' resist Akira's hands on his body. He couldn't resist the open want in Akira's eyes whenever he looked at him, like Akechi was something precious, something irreplaceable.

He cupped Akira's face in his hand, smiling when Akira nuzzled into his palm and gave it a kiss. It was okay, he supposed, to get lost in a tender moment like this, sometimes. At least with the time that he had left. He wanted to stare into those dark eyes for as long as possible, etch Akira's face into his memory to take with him when he went away for good.

It was sweet, so sweet, lying with Akira's head on his chest. When Akira fell asleep, when Akira's breathing came slow and deep, still, Akechi lie awake, reveling in the feel of him.

“Akira,” he whispered, running fingers along Akira's back. “Akira...I love you.”

The words were strange to him, foreign on his tongue. Tears sprang unbidden into his eyes. With his free arm, he wiped them hurriedly away.

To his horror, Akira shifted on top of him. Murmured, sleepily, “Love you, too.”

Akechi put his arm over his eyes, trying to still his sudden trembling. It was too much for someone like him. It was more and much more than he deserved, or could have ever hoped for.

It only made sense that it would be taken away.

 


End file.
